Battle It Out
by MrsLunaWeasley313
Summary: Luna/George Fic
1. Beginnings

Luna skipped down Diagon Alley, passing many stores and people. She stopped and got an ice cream and went along to her destination. She stopped in front of a large sign and gazed up at it dreamily. She walked in still eating her ice cream. She looked around Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with wonder.

"George the shop isnt opened yet, is it?" she said. George started a little, how did she know he was behind her? She turned around smiling. "You have a creeky floorboard. He looked down and wanted to smack himself on the head. DUH! They were supposed to have gotten that fixed forever ago.

"You never answered my question." Luna said.  
"Oh...Yeah it isnt opened yet."  
"It really lovely, I like all your stuff. Its going to be a fun year at hogwarts I assume."

George just stared at her and felt a little sad. He knew that she would be on the wrong end of alot of the pranks they had here. Not many people liked her. Luna sat down on the counter and ate what was left of her ice cream. George walked over and sat with her.

"I thought you werent supposed to be going out alone." George stated.  
"Daddy said I could as long as I stayed around here. I dont like being cooped up in the house just because the order thinks I'm going to be a target after the fiasco at the end of last year."  
"Come on Luna it cant be that bad." Luna laughed.  
"Hmph the only time I get to leave is when Ginny invites me to dinner, or my dad wants to run an errand. Which both are very rare. The only reason I got to come today is because I said I wouldnt leave him alone until he let me."

George just looked at her, he felt a bit bad for her.  
"Luna, how about I give you permission to floo here whenever you want, we could use the help when it gets busy. Also come to dinner with me tonight I'll drop by your place around 5."  
Luna giggled, "Thanks George that means alot to me...but wait your parents live 10 minutes from my house."  
"Ah but we cant have you wandering around alone now can we? If we lose you than who will brighten the world with their eccentric outfits and beautiful smile?"

Luna blushed. "Well I'm going to go now, I need to pick up some weezlewart. Bye George...Bye Fred." She jumped off the counter and kissed George on the cheek and ran out of the shop. George turned around to see him twin standing there. "Tsk, Tsk. George what are we going to do?" George shot his brother a wierd look. "Don't look at me that way Gred, I can tell when my twin likes someone."

George shook his head. "You think I like Luna? She's in her 5th year at hogwarts!" Fred laughed, "And...? Your point being?"  
"Point being I'm not you who is madly in love with a 6th year!" Fred went crimson at that. "I told you before I do not love her nor do I like her!" George looked skeptically at his twin.

"Than pray tell me Forge, why you've been writing her all summer. Hmm?" Fred's face went even a darker shade of red. George just laughed and patted him on the back. "Just remember she'll be at the burrow for supper." Fred turned around and caught his brother's arm. "Yeah, same goes for you." than he walked off. George just shook his head and opened the shop for the day.

They avoided eachother for the rest of the day until it came time to close the shop. George looked at his clock and got ready to apparate to Luna's when Fred stopped him. "Look, George you may not want to admit it but I know you have feelings for that girl. She's young I know but when you love someone it doesnt matter now tell me when you think of Luna, do you think of her age?"

George just stared at him. "No I dont." Fred nodded his head, "That's what I thought. Dont screw this up dear brother." George apparated to Luna's and stood on the porch for a minute before knocking on the door. Luna opened the door, "Oh wow you're here." George was caught off guard for a second. "I did say I was picking you up at five right?"

Luna giggled. "It's not that usually people dont show when they say they will." George grabbed her hand. "You dont have to worry about that with me." Luna blushed at little and shut the door. George apparated them their and they walked into the burrow. Mrs. Weasley ran over and pulled George into a bonecrushing hug. She than saw Luna. "Luna dear, I havent seen you in ages. Did Ginny invite you?" She said.

George shook his head, "She's here with me mum. She never gets to leave the house anymore besides she's amazing company." Luna blushed a little and they sat down at the table. George looked over to his twin and saw that he was in a conversation with Hermione. He smiled to himself and wished they would just hurry up and tell everyone they were dating.

Soon after dinner started and everyone started up conversations. George looked over to Luna who was talking to Harry. She looked so beautiful, her hair seemed was like a halo, around her face which was as pale as the moon. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He could stare into them for hours.

Mrs. Weasley sat at the front of the table watching her children with a knowing smile. She noticed the way Fred kept sneaking glances at Hermione, she also noticed her left hand and his right were underneath the table. She looked over to George and saw something she had never seen with any girl he had brought home.

She saw love like fire in his eyes, the way he watched Luna wasnt a lust thing he cared deeply for her, and it looked like he had for a long time he had just now realized it. She was happy for George things rarely worked out in his favor but she knew this would. After dinner George offered to walk Luna home instead of apparating.

They walked along the path and George started talking. "You know you look beautiful tonight." Luna just looked at him. She smiled, "Really? I didnt do anything special I'm just plain old Luna." George took her hand in his. "You're never plain old Luna, every time I see you, you enchant me. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. If you wouldnt mind I'd like to say that I date the most beautiful girl in the world."

Luna eyes widened. "Did you say you want to date me?" George nodded his head. Luna closed the distance between them and kissed him. When she pulled back she said, "I've been waiting for you to say that for years."

**Just letting everyone know this is going to be jumping through years. So dont get confused I'll explain it in the chapter I swear. Well R&R :]**


	2. Tears

Luna sat next to Ginny in the garden at the burrow, holding her hand. They were waiting for everyone to arrive from moving Harry. She was scared because George was one of the 'harrys'. They saw an object appear with no one holding on to it, but there was no Ron or Tonks. They exchanged worried glances and just sat there waiting for the next one.

A few minutes later a sneaker showed up but Fred and Mr. Weasley werent with it. Ginny went pale and Luna was getting even more worried Harry and Hagrid were next, than George and Lupin. Finally two people appeared and it was Harry and Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley ran out of the house to see who it was and pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry walked over and sat by Ginny and asked who was here. Ginny answered and they went silent. Minutes later two figures appeared and it was George and Lupin, Luna screamed when she saw them. Lupin was holding George up and there was blood everywhere. Lupin carried George in and laid him on the couch. Luna had tears coursing down her face.

Mrs. Weasley ran over and started to try and fix him up as best as she could. Kingsley and Hermione showed up and Hermione ran into the living room only hearing one of the twins was hurt, to her relief it wasnt Fred but than she saw Luna staring at him. She put her arms around Luna and knew her pain. They heard a crash and Mr. Weasley yelling.

"I will show who I am once I see my son Kingsley now move or I'll hurt you!" Mr. Weasley ran in along with Fred. When Hermione saw Fred she launched herself on him and kissed him. "Fred I thought it was you..I didnt know what to do." Fred pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I know love, I know."

Fred walked up to the couch to look at his twin, there was a huge hole where is ear used to be. Luna and Fred were looking at him when he woke up. Mrs. Weasley leaned forward, "How are you feeling Georgie?" George looked at Fred and Luna. "Saintlike" Fred looked at his mom. "Whats wrong with him is his mind effected?"

"Saintlike." George repeated, "You see...I'm holy. Holey. Fred geddit?" Fred smiled, and Luna started crying. "Out of all the ear related jokes you could of gone with, you pick holy!" Fred laughed out. George shrugged his shoulders. "Eh well...Luna dont cry dont cry love." Everyone walked out into the garden to give them some privacy.

"George I was so scared. I was so scared you were going to die I dont want to feel like that again!" George pulled her to him and he rubbed her back. "Dont worry Luna I promise you nothing will ever happen. I will never leave you." Luna wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "You promise." She said, like a child. George grinned, "I swear I just hope you dont mind me being one ear less of a man." Luna laughed and kissed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding and Luna was at the burrow already to help with everything. George walked up to her and put his arms around her. "You know you look like the sunshine right?" he joked. She giggled, "Daddy always says sun colors are good luck at weddings!" George laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

Harry and Ron walked up to George and told him they needed him to usher. Luna was told by George to save him a seat and she did just that. Except she had to go get something first and she ran into Hermione. They walked back together when Ron said, "Wow Hermione you look amazing." She giggled, "Always a tone of surprise. Your Aunt Muriel doesnt think so she said 'So this is the muggleborn bad posture and skinny ankles'."

George walked up, "Talking about Muriel? She's an evil hag she just told me my ears were lopsided. Now hurry up and get to your seats or we will be run over by the bride." The wedding was gorgeous the entire time George was holding Luna's hand. He was looking forward to one day her marrying him. As he knew would happen.

After the wedding it was time for the reception, Luna and George were one of the firsts on the dancefloor besides Hermione and Fred, who seemed to be arguing. Luna caught snatches of their conversation. "I dont see why you have to go!" "I told you Fred I promised Harry forever ago I was going with him and I am! They need me!" "I need you Hermione!" "Fred if I stay here everyone will be in even more danger!"

Than the patronus showed and everyone freaked out. Fred grabbed Hermione and kissed her with all the passion he could. She wiped away tears and grabbed Harry and Ron and apparated. Everyone who was left started shooting shield charms, because their were death eaters and ministry officials everywhere.

George grabbed Luna's hand and apparated to his and Fred's flat. He picked her up in his arms and ran down the stairs and into the basement as fast as he could. He put as many charms as he could to keep them safe, he was praying that Fred and the rest of the family were safe. After hours he took Luna's hand and brought her out of the basement.

He saw Fred sitting at the counter he had tear tracks down his face and he was holding ice to his face. George ran over to him, "What happened is everyone okay? I'm sorry I left but I was worried about Luna." Fred waved him off, "I wouldve done the same thing if Hermione would let me."

"Yes everyone is okay thankfully we got most of the guest out of there before they attacked. Hermione, Harry, and Ron got away safely and their mission is underway. We're all being watched so be careful. Were still going to go about our normal lives, but Luna its best if you stay with us for awhile trust me."

Luna nodded her head and didnt ask questions. George went and sat down on a chair and pulled Luna to him they stayed like that for awhile. Until they saw another patronus it was Mr. Weasley's. "Come to dinner tonight we have a lot to discuss. Luna you need to be there some of it concerns you."

Later on George, Fred, and Luna apparated to the Burrow, and Mrs. Weasley hugged squeezed them into a hug. She whispered into their ears, "The ministry will be here soon to confirm Ron's 'illness' we need you to play along." They all nodded their heads and they sat down to dinner.

Mr. Weasley started talking, "Okay first off, every order related house was broken into and ransacked. Tonks' parents were tortured but are okay." He than turned to Fred and George, "Was your place raided?" They shook their head. Mr. Weasley smiled, "Thank god we have one place where they dont connect to the order we can trust."

Mr. Weasley than looked at Luna, "Luna dear this will be hard but we need you to stay with the twins, and you need to go back to school. Dont protest Ginny is going back to they've made it compulsory. You and her will be targeted most likely because of the DA thing. So please try to behave. If we have to we will pull you two out."

Luna nodded and after dinner the twins and her went back to their flat. Luna changed into her pajamas and laid down in George's bed waiting for him. He walked in and laid next to her, "Are you okay Luna?" She nodded and snuggled into him. "To tell the truth I'm worried about Fred." George raised his eyebrow. "Worried about my brother hmmm..?" Luna giggled.

"Not like that. He's taking Hermione leaving bad." George nodded his head. "I know I hope she's okay, I hope all three of them are."

**These are pretty long. I next chapter will be the same time frame as now, than it might skip months or so. Well I love you guys R&R.**


	3. Battle Part I

_George was walking at King's Cross and saw a whole bunch of men  
__taking Luna off the train and carrying her out. He ran after them and than  
appeared at a manor that was big and than he was in the dungeons there  
he saw his Luna laying dirty without food. She talked to an old man there  
and was telling stories about happier times with him._

George bolted up covered in sweat and he felt as though he had been running. He looked over to see Luna staring at him. "George are you okay you were yelling in your sleep it scared me." George nodded his head, "I'm fine love just a nightmare go back to sleep." She laid down and he laid down next to her and put his arm around her. He kissed her temple, and said to her quietly "I'll never let anyone hurt you love."

The next day George walked into the kitchen to see Fred standing at the counter drinking coffee. George walked over and made himself a cup of coffee and went to stand next to his brother. "Fred, I had a dream last name that the death eaters took Luna off the train when she left for christmas break. I cant let that happen, it wont!"

Fred looked at George and saw the determination in his eyes and knew there was no point in arguing. Of course he didnt feel much up to arguing today. "George how about we keep the shop closed today I need to rest and it looks like you do too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the beginning of December and George was waiting at Kings Cross for Luna. Everyone was supposed to be in hiding because they had found out that Ron was with Harry, but George knew what was going to happen and he had to prevent it. He saw the guys waiting to ambush her when she got off so as soon as the train stopped he met her in the compartment he had told her about.

He walked in and she was sitting there. He ran over and scooped her up into his arms. He grabbed her stuff and apparated them in front of Muriel's and they walked in. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the sitting room glaring at him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DONT YOU KNOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN HIDING AND YOU'RE LEAVING WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE WHERE YOU ARE!..." George held up a hand.

"Mum I know you're livid right now, but the Death Eaters were going to take Luna off the train and I couldnt allow that to happen." Right when he said that Remus ran in. "Death Eaters are taking students off the train including Luna...Oh she's here. Thank goodness!" He collapsed into a chair and started breathing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's been a Harry Potter sighting!" Remus ran in shouting. Everyone ran forward to hear the news. "They broke into Gringotts to get something and escaped on a dragon!" Luna stood there with her hand on her mouth, while everyone else was pretty impressed! A dragon!

Everyone sat around not being able to do much since they're prime targets since Voldemort found out Ron was with Harry. George sat with Luna leaning on him and everyone just wandered around. Mrs. Weasley was constantly wringing her hands and trying to clean everything she was so nervous.

Basically all of them were there waiting for the final battle to begin. Fred, George, and Luna snuck out like they usually did to go to the shop and open it up for a few hours, when they felt their pockets burn. They looked at the fake galleons that they had for the DA and they all looked at eachother. George sent a patronus to his family telling them the final battle was about to start.

The apparated into the Hogs Head Inn and took the path to Hogwarts. When they got in Harry was yelling about something and Fred was craning his neck until he saw her. He ran through the crowd and pulled Hermione to him, she had tears in her eyes he kissed her over and over until he couldnt breathe.

George and the rest were ready to fight and Luna pulled George to the side. "George I need to tell you something." He just looked at her. "I just found out 3 days ago, but I dont want something to happen and there be regrets. George I'm pregnant." George's jaw dropped and he scooped her up and swung her around. "Wait Luna your staying here..." Luna cut him off. "NO! I am fighting I dont care that I'm underage I am here as a member of Dumbledore's Army!"

Everyone who heard that started yelling at Harry saying that they would fight and help. Finally Harry gave in and Luna was selected to show him to the Ravenclaw Common Room. They got under the invisibility cloak and went along while Luna showed him how to get their. They took off the cloak in order to answer the question.

When they got into the Commonroom one of the Carrow's were in there Luna had to use the reductor curse on her. They got under the invisiblity cloak when McGonagall walked in. The other Carrow spit in McGonagall's face so Harry used the Cruciatus Curse on him. Than he explained the situation.

She informed all the teachers that they were going to defend Hogwarts from Voldemort. Luna and him ran back to let everyone out when they saw Order memebers there he told them that they were fighting. Everyone who was going to fight met down in the Great Hall to go over the battle plan.

Fred and George were put as leaders for sealing off all the passageways into the school. Fred brought Hermione and George brough Luna. They took their teams and went to every passageway they could. Fred, Hermione, George, and Luna met up at the Honeyduke's passageway. When they saw death eaters and Percy battling. They all joined in on the fight.

Percy was fighting with the minister, "Minister, I hereby give my resignation!" Fred laughed, "Percy are you actually joking?" All of a sudden the corridor collapsed and George grabbed Luna and pulled her to the ground. Hermione was opposite side once everything settled down a bit. Hermione was screaming she couldnt find Fred.

The heard a weak yell and they saw two bodies buried underneath the rubble. It was Percy and Fred, one of them was yelling the other was unconscious or dead.

**Cliffhanger. Will I be mean and kill Fred off or will I kill off Percy? Or will I let both of them live. Hmmm. R&R.**


	4. Battle Part II & Ending

George ran over and started moving rock along with Hermione who was crying so hard she could barely see. Fred sat up and started coughing and she almost tackled him and than she pulled him up. They heard a scream down the corridor and everyone turned around. "SPIDERS! They brought friends get out of here!"

George and Fred grabbed Percy and pulled him with them. There had been a break called by Voldemort so they brought his body down to the Great Hall. When they walked in and put his body down, Luna looked over and saw the dead bodies of Tonks and Remus. She started crying they were losing so many people she cared about.

George walked over and pulled her to him. "Love there's death everywhere. If we dont win this we're all going to die trying." Hermione was with Fred and they were talking incoherntly. Hermione was crying and Fred was rubbing her back. After what seemed like an eternity they heard a call and they heard an annoucnment and went outside to see Hagrid with Harry's dead body in his arms.

Ginny immediatly broke down in tears. Everyone went silent as Voldemort put down Harry's character. When someone ran out of the crowd and stood there frozen. Luna recogized him as Neville. "_You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." _Voldemort said. "_I'll join you when hell freezes over," Nevile said. "Dumbledore's Army!" _Luna joined in yelling and throwing her fist in the air. One second Neville was on fire and the next everyone had rushed forward.

Everyone was fighting they were fighting for their lives they were fighting for their children and mostly their freedom. Luna watched as Ginny and Hermione ran after Bellatrix. Luna ran after them there was no way she wasnt letting them to fight her alone. They fought but she was too strong for the 3 of them.

Bellatrix almost hit Ginny with a killing curse. Than _"Not my daughter you BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley charged at her. The girls tried to help. "Back off she's mine" Molly yelled. _Soon there were only two fights in the entire hall. Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix and Voldemort and Minerva, Slughorn, and Shacklebolt. Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix and Voldmort lost it.

He went to shoot a curse at her but Harry appeared and the final battle began. Luna didnt understand what they were saying but than the curses were sent and Voldemort lay dead. Everyone cheered and ran towards Harry. George grabbed her and pulled her to him they jumped up and down screaming.

The war was over, George grabbed Luna's hand and they walked out of the Great Hall. The walked over to the lake and Luna went and sat on her favorite rock and George joined her. "Can you believe it, it's over the war is over. We dont have to be afraid anymore. Of course there will be grief we lost alot of people but happiness will come."

After a while they walked back to the great hall and sat there eating no one sat by house everyone was just there together. Luna slid in next to Harry and George slid in next to her. "I would want some peace and quiet if I were you." Luna said to Harry. He smiled, "You always seem to know what I need."

She nodded, "Put on your cloak and I'll distract everyone." Luna yelled, "Look a blibberinghumdigger." Everyone who heard looked while Harry slid out unnoticed. Luna snuggled into George after that, he smiled and put his had on her stomach. "George come with me." She grabbed his hand and they walked through the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 10 years since the war had ended and George and Luna Weasley, Harry and Ginny Potter, and Fred and Hermione Weasley walked into Hogwarts. It was a break so there were no students. They walked through the halls remembering everything during that war. No matter how long ago the war was the scars would never leave.

Luna walked away from the group and went and wandered to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. She sat down on the ground and called Myrtle. "Myrtle I was wondering if I could get the package so long ago I hid in here." Myrtle nodded her head and Luna popped up the tile and pulled out a scrapbook.

Inside was pictures of people, she had taken these all throughout her years. There were alot of Fred and George and a few of Percy. She had a few from when Remus was teaching here. She would show these to Teddy soon, he would be happy to see these. She looked at all the smiling faces of all the people who were gone.

George walked in and saw Luna sitting there. It was wierd to see her she was 26, yet she still acted exactly as she did when she was a student here. He sat down next to her and saw the pictures she was looking at. "Where did you get these?" He asked as he looked at so many memories of his.

"I took them. I hid these the day the war ended. I was always unnoticed so I got alot of pictures of people without anyone ever noticing." George pulled her to him and he had tears in his eyes as he looked at his older brother Percy in some of the pictures. He looked at all the past pranks he had pulled.

The rest of the group walked in and saw the scarpbook and started going through it looking at the memories. Ginny laughed when she saw the picture of the day where Harry had kissed her in front of everyone. "You can see how mad Ron was right there." Everyone laughed but inside they knew nothing would ever be alright.

After the war so many were missing. They eventually found all the bodies and Ron was among them. Apparently he had also been killed by the wall collapsing. The Weasleys had been heartbroken after learning they had lost 2 sons during the war. Soon they had learned of the good news that 2 babies were going to enter the world soon.

Luna and Hermione had told the family days after the war they were pregnant. Hermione had become pregnant the night after the war. Madam Pomfrey had asked her to test a potion and her body had rejected it meaning she was pregnant. Molly was overjoyed about it because that meant she was going to be a grandma.

Little did they know it wouldnt be 2 babies entering the world it would be 4. Both Luna and Hermione had twins. Everyone was sort of shocked about it but Fred and George were happy. Hermione gave birth to a boy and a girl. The boy was named Brody George and the girl was namd Adame Jean. Those two were their only children.

Luna gave birth to two boys named Vladimir Tyler and Craigory Fred. They had a little girl 2 years later named Harmony Elizabeth. They had happily stopped than.

Ginny and Harry had 3 children. James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Ginerva. They had all stayed as close as they were before and after the war even though their lives had changed so much.

There Hogwarts days were now over, they all felt they had gotten closure. So here they all sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom reminiscing on things that had happend more than 10 years ago.

**Ta-Da! That's the end. I hope you guys liked it :] R&R**


End file.
